Captured-Soundwave romance
by Sum1strange009
Summary: Overview: character is a shape-shifter who can become a black panther. She has been captured by deceptions and is about to be interrogated because of her alliance to the Autobot's. in the story, cybertronians are about the same size as humans.


**Overview: character is a shape-shifter who can become a black panther. She has been captured by deceptions and is about to be interrogated because of her alliance to the Autobot's. in the story, cybertronians are about the same size as humans.**

Megatron looked up as the girl was marched into the room. Her head was hung, her face hidden by a mass of golden hair that fell across it. Her arms were twisted behind her and secured by cuffs. The vehicon guard led her to the centre of the room and pushed her to her knees in front of Megatron. He looked at her for a while. She seemed defeated, but he knew, better than anyone else, that appearances could be deceiving. And humans were the most devious species he had ever come across.

"Look up girl" he growled softly. Slowly the girl lifted her head, her hair parting to fall around her face, framing it. Her eyes were large and a vivid blue=green. Once again, he was struck by the deviousness of appearances. Looking at her know he would never have thought it possible for her to offline five of his guards and put three more in his med bay in bad condition. Her features were remarkable with high cheekbones, perfectly formed eyebrows and full lips. But perhaps the most remarkable feature was her chin. It was set and determined and as he watched, she lifted it at him with a small movement of her head. Her eyes, at first so big and innocent looking, took on a steely light and narrowed, looking remarkably like the big cat she could become. Looking at her, Megatron was reminded suddenly of the dangerous nature of the prisoner and why she was here. They needed information, and, looking at her, he knew it would be no easy task. He leaned down so their faces were only inches apart.

"Where is the Autobot base?" he hissed. The girl smiled slightly

"somewhere you'll never find it" she replied. She showed no sign of fear at his close proximity or the fact that he could inflict terrible damage on her in an instant and he found himself forming a grudging respect for her courage. Or stupidity. Sensing that intimidation was not going to get him any answers he tried a different tactic.

"You know they're not coming for you. They don't care what's going to happen to you. Don't care if your suffering or being tortured". To his surprise, the girl smiled again.

"Then it obviously means they have unlimited faith in my abilities. From escaping to keeping my mouth shut. And I don't intend to let them down" she replied. No trace of fear showed on her face and again Megatron felt a stirring admiration for the gutsy femme. She didn't seem to be afraid of torture and verbal attacks had no effect. In fact, she seemed to enjoy them. He would have to try a different form of interrogation. Something she would never have expected. He let a slow smile slip across his features.

"Then I guess we'll have to persuade you otherwise" he murmured. "Soundwave, take her" The girl looked up in surprise as the dark TIC stepped from the shadows behind him. As he moved to stand over the girl, fear flashed through her eyes for the first time. Then it was gone, and her eyes hardened again Soundwave was an intimidating figure. From his tall stature, to his unreadable face, to his silence. He was dark and menacing and, although the girl cursed herself for thinking it, somewhat attractive. With every other decepticon, even Knockout, she would've kept her air of indifference with ease. But with Soundwave it was different. He was her one weak link. And it turns out, that one weak link was a big problem. He towered over her, staring down at her with his blank, unreadable visor. She craned her neck to look up at him then hastily dropped her gaze. He continued to stare at her for a few seconds longer then stepped round her, grabbing her arms and hauling her to her feet. She opened her mouth to protest against his unnecessary manhandling but froze at Megatron's next words.

'Strip her" Her gaze swung to him in disbelief. Her wide, confused eyes meeting his red optic. A smug smile played across his lips at her desertion of indifference. He was right in thinking that she would never expect this form of interrogation. She continued to stare at him, refusing to believe what his words meant for her. She was snapped back to reality as she felt one of Sounwave's hands relinquish its grip in her arm and begin t snake its way under her shirt. She began to struggle frantically, trying to free herself from his vice-like grip but it was impossible. Megatron gave a sadistic smile at her futile struggling.

"Don't try to fight" he said "you'll only get hurt. Who knows? Maybe if you let yourself, you might even find yourself enjoying it" The girl looked at him in horror. The horror wasn't about the fact she was about to be raped, she realised. It was the fact that she realised he was right. And he knew it. "Sounwave's very good at this" Megatron all but purred, rising from his throne and stalking towards her. "Especially when he's trying" he continued, circling her. Suddenly he was by her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "Don't worry, he'll make you feel good" he breathed. Then he was gone. She became aware of Soundwave pulling her shirt over her head and she gave a gasp. Her bras came off quickly as well and dropping them to the floor, he moved round to face her, pushing her back and pining her against the wall. His hands dropped to her jeans and his slender fingers had them undone in seconds. He pulled them down quickly along with her panties and she gave a gasp as he suddenly hitched her legs up either side of his body to pull them off her fully. His hands slowly moved up her body, palming her stomach andgliding gently over her back. His hands were surprisingly warm for metal although they were still slightly colder than a human. Stepping back, he eyed her now naked body and she shivered under his gaze, trying to cover herself with her arms. Her eyes dropped to the floor, uncomfortable at how exposed and vulnerable she was. Soundwave stepped forward again, tugging her arms away from her body gently and pulling her away from the wall and shifting behind her to unlock the cuffs. Placing a hand on her shoulder and back, he began to push her down to her hands knees on the floor. She began to struggle as she realised what was happening but the firm hands behind her were relentless. A hiss of mechanism sounded behind her and she struggled more frantically by Soundwave held her tight. His slender hands circled her waist with a surprising gentleness. She expected him to take her right then, so she was surprised when his hands began to gently knead her hips and she gasped and he ground his own hips against her. He seemed to take this as approval as he pushed harder, making her bite back a moan at the sensations as his hands began to roam across her body, seeming to know just what parts of her were most sensitive and she arched her back as she was overwhelmed by the sensations. His hands found her breasts and she bucked as he fondled them gently. This seemed to surprise Soundwave as his hands tightened on her then slipped ack to grasping her hips. He gripped her tighter and she sensed he was lining himself up with her opening. She cried out as he began to slide inside her, he was huge, filling her up till she was sure she couldn't take anymore. He was slow, however and she was thankful for his gentleness as she adjusted to his size. When she felt ready she bucked against him, wanting him to move. He complied, moving slowly at first but getting steadily harder and faster until he was slamming into her with each thrust. The girl arched her back, her eyes drooping shut with the pleasure coursing through her body. She could feel her overload approaching but something was missing. She could feel Soundwave becoming desperate, his own overload almost on him but he couldn't come before her. Suddenly he seemed to know what to do. Still thrusting into her he lowered his body over hers and swiped her hair away from her neck. His visor retracted as he lowered his face to the back of her neck and she felt his warm breath against it before he bit down, mimicking a panther's mating behaviour. Her back arched again and her mouth opened in a scream of pure pleasure as she came with a crash, Soundwave letting out a quiet groan against her neck as he went limp above her. His burning hot transfluids shooting deep into her as she contracted around him, milking him. She jerked as the aftershocks rippled through her body and her heartbeat finally began to slow down. Slowly, Soundwave began to move above her, licking the bitemark on her neck and placing open mouthed kisses down her back. She heard the sound of his visor clicking shut as he slowly began to pull out of her. She opened her eyes slowly, lifting her head to see Megatron watching her with a lust filled expression. He blinked, and the expression changed to smugness as he watched her. She shook her head, trying to think through the hazy pleasure of post-clitoral bliss.

"Persuaded enough yet" Megatron asked, his voice seeming to come from a long way away. She tried to look up at him again but was too exhausted. She heard him laugh quietly and say something else but her tired brain refused to understand it. She barely felt Soundwaves strong arms gather her up. Through the fog of fatigue, she heard Megatron again.

"Take her to your room. Tomorrow we'll see what she has to say" Summoning all her remaining energy, she managed to respond.

"Prepare to be disappointed" she murmured, but she knew they both heard, then exhaustion overwhelmed her, and the darkness came.

She was comfortable. Darkness swamped her vision, but she knew she was safe. Safe. The word echoed in her thoughts. She hadn't felt safe for…trying to recall dates or times took too much effort so she gave it up. Instead she tried to think why she would feel safe. Then the memories returned. She had been captured, interrogated, raped. She had every reason not to feel safe. So why did she? She struggled against the darkness, trying to regain consciousness. Slowly she became aware of the fact she was lying on a bed, not chained up, and she wasn't alone. Their arms were wrapped round her. She let out a sleepy sound and cracked her eyes open. Purple and black metallic arms surrounded her. Soundwave. She sighed and shifted in his arms. His grip tightened fractionally, then loosened, allowing her to roll over. And come face to face with a visor.

"Uggh" the girl said, smiling sleepily. "Waking up next to someone with a visor is almost as bad as waking up next to a mirror" she grumbled "And looking in a mirror first thing in the morning should be banned" to her surprise, a smiley face popped up on the visor and for a second soundwaves grip tightened on her, pulling her close and nuzzling into her hair. She sighed and cuddled up against him, her head resting on his chest. She was too tired to fight and who knew what today would bring? She'd take whatever comfort she could get before the pain started. As she drifted off to sleep wrapped in Soundwave's arms she didn't notice his hand stroking her hair, nor the love heart that popped up on the normally blank visor.


End file.
